<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar fight Rihn by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707386">Familiar fight Rihn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, Martin and Nall run into each other and fight a familiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familiar fight Rihn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zeira (Charlie): 1175 words | 1135 points<br/>Simon (Martin): 441 words | 420 points<br/>Cream (Nall): 1721 words | 1710 points<br/>Luna (Familiar)</p><p>EXP: 5<br/>Pur: -50</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie was walking outside about halfway into the city. She had at least wanted to be able to walk around a little bit... plus the sun hadn't set quite yet so it should be fine? She glanced around carefully watching incase there were any dangerous things or creatures with souls that she could see, while her stick helped make sure she didn't walk into a hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin sighed as he paced about, waiting for MaMa to get back from whatever she had to go back into work for. He could just walk home by himself, sure, but on the chance that something happened while he was waiting he didn't want to miss it. He shouldn't miss it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so maybe he hasn't battled any familiars before but he knew what they look like! Annoying little pests is what he usually calls them, dragging him around by his feet. He remembered the Capabella battle and it was highkey pissing him off from the get-go. That's why when his Soul Gem started glowing, he hoped that it wasn't a witch with irritating familiars or whatever. He was patrolling after all and honestly, he didn't want to fight some weird ass creature alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around to see any magis around, he could immediately sense someone with a Soul Gem nearby. This was a different sort of glow too... Shit, a Magi is nearby. Wait, a few of them?! Glancing around, he did sigh with relief when he saw Charlie walking around. She must be patrolling as well. Whistling sharply to her so she could get her attention as he climbed down the tree near the coffee shop. Why was he there was beyond him... But at this point, a lot of magi would have thought that it's just in his nature so they leave him be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie glanced around noticing a soul gem in the tree. She glanced up before looking down again in case it wasn't a magi she knew. It was suspicious how whatever they were were in a tree. But she glanced up at the tree to look at the gem again. It was one she saw at the meetings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned once more the horizon and saw an orange one higher up as well. She saw it quite a few times, in fact it was there during her first witch battle... ok. She took in a small breath then heard a whistle from the tree... if it wasn't a magi's soul gem she saw at a team meeting she would already be half way home by now. "...Why were you in a tree?" She asked "Also are you working with the other magi over there.... their soul gem was at the meetings so they are a friend too" She said pointing in the direction of martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin heard a whistle come from... Somewhere, he couldn't really see who or what it came from. Half curious, half cautious, he went closer to try and find the source of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A question which was very common to him nowadays. Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled a bit. "Patrollin'! Well, patrollin' from above. Sorta. Can't really fly, hah-!" He joked a bit before turning his attention to another familiar looking magi nearby. It was Martin! Honestly, the other boy was already noticeable from the start. "Mmm? Well yah, he's a friend of mine! We had a witch battle and sparred before!" He wouldn't call the witch battle he did with him fun... He could call it an experience, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whistling again to call out to the third magi in question, he waved his hand for good measure. Why was Martin outside? Was he waiting for someone? Or... Something? Was he in patrol as well? Maybe he should stop asking himself questions. "Oi! Martin!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie thought for a few seconds. "Alright. It isn't safe to patrol so late though... Plus climbing trees wouldn't be a good idea.... makes you look weird sorta?" She said with a small shrug. she thought for a few seconds. "I did a witch battle with him too." She said as she looked around more. "There are no more magi around right now besides us three. Just some regular people in the shops'' She said looking around more. "Oh can you tell me how close to sunset it is?" She asked as she looked around more to see if there were any other souls... "Oh yeah I am Charlie.. what's your name?" She asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin waved at Nall and Char... li? -lette? He's definitely seen the smaller girl before. "Oh- Hey! Uhm- What are you guys doing around here?" He asked, the fact that all three of them had ended up here probably wouldn't be a good sign, would it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Late? It wasn't even close to a full on sunset actually judging from the colors of the sky. Besides, even if it was, he would gladly patrol late at night. Just... Not around these streets, preferably the streets near his place. "Ah, yeah. Lots of people tell me that but... I dunno, I just feel more comfortable doin' that." He chuckled once more, this time, a bit nervously. "Mmmm, not that close. Sky ain't fully orange yet so you're good on the time not bein' night time yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Charlie, glancing at her up and down. God, maybe he should patrol with her. Least to keep her safe... Even if she had fought a witch with the other magis, doesn't really help the fact that she might still be in danger against non-magi thugs here. "Comhnall. But others just call me Nall for simplicity's sake. Nice to meetcha, Charlie!" He smiled warmly, but that didn't last very long when his gem started glowing faintly. Huh, the light was weak...? There wasn't any other magis nearby... Wait... Fuck, it was a witch. But... This seems like an awfully weak witch from the looks of it. "Patrollin'. And uh, we might need to prep up right now." He warned, his grip on his own Soul Gem tightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked at Martin and waved, they were never introduced to each other but she heard Nall say his name. "I was walking around before it got dark in a crowded area to stay safe." She said with a small nod. She was supposed to stay by her house now when walking but... she wanted to walk a little more... plus it was crowded. "I know but you don't know who you might run into... it might be dangerous... but it's good you feel safe." She said with a small nod. "It is good though it isn't too late." She said thinking a little more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you Nall." She said with a nod before looking at her own soul gem... she glanced around feeling anxious seeing it glow... it didn't glow as brightly as when she was looking for a witch. She also noticed Nall's glowing a little bit. She glanced at Martin's as well... "Hey... I think you're right... I can help heal you both but... I don't trust my ability to fight... Do you think we should call other's? " She asked, concerned as she glanced around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin took a quick glance at his own soul gem after the others' comments. "Uhm- hopefully we won't, mainly cause we are, in fact- there are people around. And I'm not even sure if it's a witch..." Mumbling the last sentence, he squinted in the general direction of the disturbance, trying to spot it before it could spot them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nall thought for a second or two. If they call for backup, would they be quick enough to come here? Or would they be too late to stop whatever witch that's about to pop out right in front of them. "Well, kinda depends. Though judgin' by how dim the glowing is, my guess is... We don't need it." He shook his head before transforming into a magi almost instinctively. The best part of his outfit is that at least he could sort of blend in with the crowd. Sort of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though upon hearing Charlie being able to heal others, he mentally sighed in relief. Well, at least there was a healer to restore their energy, right? Things should be good! And it seems like they got a balanced battle team right now, even if it was just the three of them...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin had spent what felt like years since she left her witch to help find whatever was missing. She had gone quite far in her search and only just returned to rejoin her witch. Problem was she couldn't find it. She saw three humans and charged at them. Maybe she could use them to find what was missing. She slammed her leg into the shin of the smallest one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(7 to Charlie, 4dmg disadvantage for next round)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Order: Charlie 56HP, Martin 60HP, Nall 60HP, Rin 30HP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie saw a glitching red creature come towards her then kick her. She transformed then tried to hit it back quickly, she wasn't used to fighting quite yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(7+1 to miss (disadvantage roll)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin was going to suggest that maybe they should lure the thing away from the public area before trying to fight it, but it seemed like the familiar was faster than him. The boy silently swore to himself as he both rushed for cover and tried to hit the thing while he was at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(9 missed)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nall almost flinched when he saw a red creature hitting Charlie’s shin. He… Okay, that was something he didn’t expect. ”A familiar, huh…” He mumbled to himself as he summoned Yew Bow from the back of his hand. This was the first time he saw one all alone, he almost felt bad for it. Almost. Loading up some small arrows on his mini crossbow, he fired them straight towards Rin with ease! Although, it seems like it didn’t do much critical damage on it. {d17 + 8 to HIT, Nall used Flurry Attack! 5 DMG}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin squeaked at getting hit. These are magi! She turns to the orange one and punches them and sends out a pulse of magic over their body that gets sucked back into herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(15 to hit, 6dmg +6health to familiar)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Health: Charlie 56HP, Martin 54HP, Nall 60HP, Rin 30HP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked at Martin who was attacked this time and she backed up a bit. She was still anxious... She spun her staff around "we should get it away from other people...what if it tries to hurt them" She said quietly as she tried to help heal Martin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(2 hp to martin)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winced at the punch, though quickly retaliating with a hit to the big eye. "Yeah, let's maybe try... Luring it onto this corner, perhaps?" Martin pointed to the edge of a building, right where one of the dumpsters was kept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Nat 20, 12 DMG to Rin, stunned for 2 rounds)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, Martin’s energy has been drained, though… Not as much as he thought. Still, this could be dangerous. They just need to chip away damage before Rin could hit back at full health, right? God, this might be easier said than done. He overheard Charlie say something about luring it away from the civilians. If he could stun that son of a bitch, he could carry the familiar away from the other people. Wait, can he do that? Is that allowed? Though, he won’t be able to carry the familiar with it squirming around. That’s where he saw Martin hit Rin directly in the eye, making it stumble a bit. Awesome! Now it was his turn. ”Ay, good idea. Just need to push this thing right at the corner!” Nall stated as he summoned his crystal spear as he smacked the poor creature around, Rin clinging onto its dear life and trying not to get stabbed by these three magis. {d19 + 8 to HIT, Nall used Flurry Attack! 5 DMG}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin cried out as she was stunned. She wanted to move but was unable to and just let the attacks happen. She needed to fix this and find her witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Health: Charlie 56HP, Martin 56HP, Nall 60HP, Rin 13HP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie tried to hit the familiar but she ended up missing as she tried to help out with it... she felt bad... they probably could have handled the familiar without her. She scratched her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3 to miss)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin went to hit again, only for the shot to land at the base of a small tree. "Dammit..." He mumbled, it felt awkward to know that people could see this happening, potentially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6 missed)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Charlie missing her attacks, he winced a bit at that. Reminded too much of himself during the Capabella fight… He’s stronger now but… Hm, maybe he could help Charlie with attacking maybe? It wasn’t all just whacking someone with a weapon after all! And Martin missed as well… Shit, this was bad. If the familiar frees itself from the stun quick, it would be slightly difficult to beat. Tightening his grip on the spear, he jabbed it straight at it’s eye as hard as he could! No sight rights for you! {d5 + 12 to HIT, Nall used Close Attack! 4 DMG}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin hissed at the magi. She could feel her body coming back to her. She would make them pay for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Health: Charlie 56HP, Martin 56HP, Nall 60HP, Rin 9HP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie tried to hit the familiar again but it glitched out... she should have stuck to healing shouldn't she have? Belladona would be so disappointed... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(9 to miss)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin poked at the familiar, trying to coax it into the space that had been created. "C'mon little eye.... Creature. Go away from all the people trying to spend money. Go on,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16 hit, 1 DMG to Rin)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uh-oh, the familiar was starting to squirm around freely. Dammit, whatever! He can’t miss this shot! This could also be a good opportunity to see whether his mini crossbow could stun familiars and potentially, witches. Hopefully his aim would be good enough to bring down Rin. With a click of his crossbow, the arrow shot directly at its eye once more! Something tells him that this is going to end badly… He could feel it… {d 15 + 12 to HIT, Nall used Hard Blow! 4 DMG}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin was able to move and went to hit the blue magi when she tripped and fell face first. Her body on impact shattered into pure magic killing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(nat 1, 4dmg)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Health: Charlie 56HP, Martin 56HP, Nall 60HP, Rin Dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie saw the familiar glitch out and then shatter. She turned to Martin who did get hit a few times and began to heal him. "Is...everyone ok... i'm sorry I messed up..." She mumbled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(+2 hp to martin)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin blinked as the familiar just... Seemingly collapsed and died. What. The hell. "Oh uh- yeah, it's fine." He realized that he didn't really... Know how to comfort somebody, hopefully Nall would be better at that part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief. Thank god it’s gone but… Looking back at the cause of it, he kinda felt bad. Maybe they should’ve just carried it home and make the familiar their pet or something. Then again, that was a terrible idea. He turned back to the other two magi and nodded. ”Yeah, we’re good.” That’s when the peppy atmosphere slowly dissipated when Charlie started apologizing. ”Oi, oi, don’t need to apologize for that. Magis make mistakes, we’re humans after all.” He shook his head a bit as he quickly de-transformed back to his casual attire. ”Besides, the familiar was more annoying than threatening really.” He continued, reassuring the girl that it was fine. And if he could be even more honest, it’s best that Charlie was there nearby during this battle, even if it was short. As much as possible, there always needs to be a healer ready anyway when in a fight…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Health: Charlie 56HP, Martin 58HP, Nall 60HP, Rin Dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie was quiet as she thought for a few seconds. She then healed Martin again just to make sure he was good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I just... sure ok yeah" She quieted down not wanting to fight this, she didn't agree with it...she failed during the entire fight and couldn't get a single hit in. Like them saying it's ok was going to make it better... at least it wasn't actually going to make her feel better...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(+6 hp to martin)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin glanced between the small group and the other people. "Ok Uhm- maybe we should, like, consider... Making sure that.. like, not to many people..." He gestured vaguely, not sure how to exit this conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like the girl isn't convinced either. Though... Maybe... "I mean... Look, it ain't gonna do good if we all just sulk all day on that." He shook his head, he probably shouldn't be too blunt on her. Charlie's just a kid. And even if he knows more about fighting than she does, it still wasn't a valid reason. But he did have an idea. "Hmmm, actually, I think I got an idea. Why don't I help ya train up?" He offered. Most likely the girl's going to decline politely but... It's worth a shot at helping her be more confident with herself as a magi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie thought for a minute about it. She detransformed since the battle was done. and her staff became her walking stick once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said it wouldn't do her good by sulking all day but sulking helped her think. She could make plans easier that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nall then offered to train her and she thought for a few seconds. his weapon was a bulky weapon while hers was a lightweight staff. Both of their fighting styles would be different... she didn't think it would work in a good way... "I think our weapons and style would be too different... I am better at healing then fighting... and well you have a big weapon and probably use pure strength and harsh movement. I can't move too much otherwise I will trip..." She said thinking some more. it wouldn't work out at all would it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was much as true. However, not all of his weapons are all bulky, just his drill sword. And even then, he very much prefers something lightweight but powerful enough to critically damage a witch or a familiar. ”That may be true but… Honestly, it’s just Cadalbolg that’s just big and heavy.” He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. Then again, this is coming out as if he was all brawns and no brains. ”But nah, that’s only in magi form. I just rely more on enduring attacks.” That much as true, seeing as he initially had slightly low pain tolerance, even before he made his wish. It’s just that he wanted to feel no pain whatsoever, and even if he did, it’ll be a slow process until it fully hits him like a truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I mean, if ya want to, at least. Or uh, just listenin’ to yer troubles as well.” He didn’t have much else to offer, he wasn’t exactly good at this whole being emotionally supportive towards allies. ”Ay, sorry ‘bout that. Don’t exactly know much a lot ‘bout these things.” He gave it some thought before responding once more. ”Mmm, do ya need help going home, though?” He offered once more. It wasn’t because she’s unable to see. It was more of… Instincts. Magi instincts. Someone might attack Charlie out of nowhere, and rightfully so what with Rose Corp magis roaming around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie thought for a few seconds, staying quiet. What was a ...cad..cab..dabal...what was the weapon he was saying??? She thought for a few more seconds... "I..heal and help fight when I can hit... but the familiars and witches glitch in and out of existence sorta... like they don't belong anymore on this plane of existence... hmm.." She thought for a few seconds getting caught up in her own thoughts... She didn't want to say anything else in case Nall didn't know the truth either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe... I have a lot of troubles and stuff...and I don't really know you as well as I know everyone else." She said thinking...she felt bad saying that but she was anxious now in days and didn't want to fully trust any one person...especially not with what jolene said about spies...although Nall typed that they were upset that was an easy thing to feign...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok... and... I will be fine going home alone. I can walk there just fine. "She didn't want a lot of magi to know where she lived either. it was better that way to keep herself and her sister safer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head a bit. Ah, so she knew about that as well. ”Nah nah, I getcha there. Though, it’s not like we can do anything ‘bout that either.” He sighed in frustration. The whole truth about witches was more eerie to him than terrifying, or worse, despair. However, the second she said that she doesn’t know him very well, that stung. But then again, he would probably have said the same thing as well. Even up to now, now that he thought about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going home alone… Well, if she says she’s fine, guess he can’t force himself on that. ”Right, well… Walk home safe then.” He waved to the girl before being left alone in his thoughts. God, he was really bad with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>